Various means have long been available in the art for conveying written material or information in a compact form while at the same time offering privacy to the individuals communicating the messages as, for example, in the case of provision of various designs of envelopes and the like. Situations arise wherein it is desirable to provide for a card of very simple and inexpensive design as, for example, in the case of a picture postcard, which provides privacy of the message without the need for a separate envelope. Accordingly, various designs of postcards were effected for covering the message as in the case of the familiar accordion-like plurality of postcards which fold in on themselves. These cards generally include some form of seal rendering it difficult to read the messages or information contained therein.
Not only were such designs cumbersome and oftentimes expensive, but they did not suit the needs of some users for a simple and inexpensive way to convey short messages with a modicum of privacy. Moreover, with respect to the familiar multiple postcard designs, and other attempts to provide privacy without the need for a separate envelope, methods for sealing off the messages contained therein were generally unsatisfactory for a number of reasons. Some materials provided for slots with matingly receivable tabs whereby, after conveying the desired message on the card, the user folded the card up and inserted the slot into the tab. While this form of sealing provided for convenient releasability for altering the message or the like, such means for sealing was inherently unreliable, frequently coming open in the mail to expose the message contents and providing no visible indication of tampering. Yet other means for providing sealing, while maintaining the integrity of the seal better than the aforementioned tab-slot arrangement, were irreversible. Once the seal was effected, the only way in which the message contents of the card could be viewed by the user for revision or the like was to effect a destructive act on the seal by wedging a letter opener therebetween or the like.
For the foregoing and other reasons which are readily apparent, a form of card was long desired which could maximize the available message space while still maintaining a relatively small size for mailing purposes. Such a card was further desired which provided for privacy of the recorded message in a simple and inexpensive manner without the necessity for envelopes, a plurality of folding accordion-like cards or the like. Yet additionally, such cards adapted for use in conveying written messages or the like were highly desired which could provide for both destructive and non-destructive sealing as desired. In this manner, for marketing purposes and the like, the card could be provided with a non-destructive seal whereby the card could be tested by the purchaser prior to purchase to understand the manner of sealing whereby the privacy of the message contained therein is preserved, without doing damage to the card. The permanent destructive seal could furrther be provided for use after purchase when the card is to be posted.
These and other benefits of the present invention are provided and shown in the accompanying drawings.